Sam's Return
by TwixMonster
Summary: In a accident, Danny's love ones died. Sam was the only one to become a ghost, she returns as plant sam. She hears from Clockwork about Danny, and rushes to Jump City. You can guess who she'll meet. Dont own DP or TT
1. Chapter 1

**I really have nothing to do! I have so many ideas that they get mixed up, but I managed to keep this one clear from my other ideas. This takes place after Urban Jungle by the way.**

Sam's POV

I woke up, my eyes were still kind of fuzzy, from what I could see it was a strange place. Once my eyes cleared, I saw green skies, and floating... purple doors? That's when it hit me. I was in the Ghost Zone!

_-Flashback-_

_I watched as Danny fought Skulker for the up-teenth time. I saw Danny's family wait to see what happened to each ghost before going after Danny. Skulker fired many rockets at Danny, who used his ice powers to stop them. Skulker noted that he wasn't going to win, so he quickly shot at us. I watched Danny's eyes go into horror as the rockets flew toward us._

_"NOOO!" I heard Danny yell as he flew toward us._

_This reminded me of the alternate future where the exact same thing happens. We were all in front of the Nasty Burger, me, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents... only this time... a few rockets from Skulker kills us! At least Danny would know what to do when we're gone. Not go to Vlad! The rockets reached us and everything went... black._

_-End of Flashback-_

I looked around the rock I was on... but... where's Tucker? or Jazz? or Danny's family? I didn't know what to do. _'I could go to Clockwork!' _I thought. The only problem with that was I didn't know where exactly Clockwork's tower was. I floated around the Ghost Zone for what felt like hours, when I came upon a tower with gears. _'Yes I found it!' _I quickly flew into Clockwork's tower, and I looked around.

"Clockwork!" I yelled.

"Samantha, I knew you would come here." Clockwork said, coming out of the shadow.

"Since you're the Master of Time you already know what happened." I said.

"I do know. I also knew you would become a ghost instead of the others." He also said.

"But why me?" I asked him.

He pointed to his time screen or whatever you want to call it. I looked into it, and I couldn't believe it.

-_The screen-_

_"W-Wait a minute. Where's Sam?" Danny asked._

_"Ah, yes the female." Undergrowth said, as a purple rose came up from the ground. "Every garden needs a caretaker."_

_The rose opened up and Sam came out of it, vines supporting her._

_"Sam." Danny said._

_"Green's a good color on you." Tucker said._

_"Her love of vegitation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside me. I can show her the ropes, or vines so to speak." Undergrowth said._

_"Fleshwalkers. Your bodies are needed for work." Sam said, and shot a vine at Tucker._

_"Great veggies and work. My two least favorites." Tucker said before being taken over by the vine._

_"And nourishment."_

_-The screen stoped-_

"That was me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Undergrowth took control of you, and gave you a little of his power." Clockwork explained. "That power sleeps inside you, that is why, unlike the others, you became a ghost."

"I kind of get it now." I said, and I walked over to a mirror.

I looked just like I did in the screen. Vines wrapped around me, green outfit, my eyes were completely green, and surrounded by very, very deep mascara. Tucker was right, green is a good color on me. I looked back at Clockwork.

"Do you know what happened to Danny?" I asked him.

"I do. Look back at the screen." Clockwork said.

_-Screen-_

_Danny just landed in a town... not a town a city. A city known as Jump City. He reverted back to his human form, and walked around the city. He stopped when saw the Teen Titans fighting Cinderblock._

_"They don't know what it's like to be a hero." Danny said._

_His ghost sense went off, and he noticed no one was around, he transformed. Danny flew up into the sky looking for the ghost._

_"I've been looking for you, whelp!" The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter said._

_"**You!**" Danny yelled. "**YOU!**"_

_Danny lunged for him, blasting Skulker with everything he got. Danny beat the crap out of him, and sent him flying into the ground. The Titans finished their fight, and turned to see something hit the ground making a crater. They looked up to see a person flying full speed at the person in the crater. The impact made a bigger one._

_"**YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYONE I LOVED IS GONE!**" Danny screamed, and blasted him mulitple times._

_-The screen stopped and showed another part-_

_Danny was lying in a bed in his ghost form badly beaten._

_-The screen stopped-_

I looked at the screen I turned to Clockwork.

"Where is he?" I asked and it almost turned into a yell.

"Jump City, those were the Teen Titans." Clockwork responded.

I quickly turned back to the screen, and I knew if I jumped into it I would be there. Without second thought, and I knew Clockwork didn't see this coming, I ran and jumped through the screen.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in Jump City. _'Could the Titans do that to him? Did they take it the wrong way?' _I yelled in my head as I used the plants to go through the streets.

**Sam could be mad! Watch out Titans! Sam is coming in the next chapter Titans! Prepare yourself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating as much as I can since this is thanksgiving break, and I love getting stuff done that I have started.**

Teen Titans' POV

The Robin, Starfire, and Raven was sitting quietly, while Beast Boy just played video games. It was getting on Raven's nerves.

"Beast Boy, do you really think playing video games are necessary right now?" Raven asked in her annoyed monotone.

"I have to do something." Beast Boy complained.

"You do remember we have a person that we don't know anything about in our infimary." Robin added.

Just then the doors slid open, and Cyborg walked into the room. They all looked at him.

"So how is he?" Robin questioned.

"Whatever that blast did to him, he seems okay." Cyborg said. "The only thing was his heart beat, and body temperature."

"What about it?" Robin lifted a eyebrow under his mask.

"His heart beat is slow, and his body temperature is around 45 or 50." Cyborg replied.

_'How is that even possible?'_ The boy wonder thought.

"Also his injuries are healing, slowly but surely." Cyborg added.

This all didn't make sense to Robin. He couldn't stop thinking about their mystrey guest, and why his readings were what they were. Robin decided to walk to the infirmary to look at him. The boy had snow-white hair, and was dressed in a white on black jumpsuit with a DP logo. Robin looked at the screen next to him, and Cyborg was right.

He walked into the room as the boy started to stir.

"W-Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry. You're okay." Robin said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Robin, mind telling me who you are?" Robin questioned.

"Danny." He replied. "But... where am I?"

"You're in Titans Tower." Robin responded.

"Wait, you're the leader of the Teen Titans." Danny said.

"Yes, do you think you can stay awake long enough for me to get my friends?" Robin asked, and he nodded.

Robin walked back to the living room, where everyone was. They all looked at him like they did Cyborg.

"He's awake." The boy wonder stated.

Everyone jumped up, and walked to the infirmary. Robin was right, the boy was awake. They all walked into the room, and to the boy's bed.

"Danny, this is the rest of the group." Robin introduced.

"I'm Beast Boy." The green shapshifter introduced.

"Cyborg." The half robot said.

"Raven." The sorcerss introduced.

"And I am Starfire. Now tell me... Where did you come from? What's your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?" Star said so fast.

"Amity Park, blue, and sure?" Danny said.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire exclaimed.

"So Danny, you're from Amity Park?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, If you didn't realise, I'm Danny Phantom." Danny replied.

"So you're the ghost boy, who is said to be causing problems for the town?"

"If you seen any aritcle about me taking the mayor hostage, ignore it." Danny spat out. "A ghost was overshadowing the mayor so he could frame me."

"Okay." After Robin said that the alarm went off.

Robin flipped his comunicator open, and then closed it.

"Trouble by the pizza place!" Robin said. "Danny, can you stay here?"

"Yeah, don't worry I won't leave." He said.

The Titans then rushed out of the room leaving Danny.

Danny's POV

I watched them leave, but after they left my ghost sense went off. _'Oh great. Then this must mean a ghost is the making the trouble.'_ I managed to get up out of the infirmary bed. _'__I must say I've felt better, also at least I'm okay to move.' _I phased out of the room and started flying toward the city. I knew I had to get there quick or the Titans would be in trouble. My injuries still hurt, but I kept flying.

Sam's POV

_'Okay Manson, you know the Titans have Danny. You know he has bad injuries, but if the Titans did anything to him they are going to here it from ME!' _I yelled in my mind. I continued to go down the streets, and I stopped by a pizza place because the Titans were standing right there. It also seemed like they were waiting for me. I was consumed in rage, for I could only think of Danny.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled, but they looked confused. "I SAID WHERE IS HE?"

"Who are you talking about?" The green one asked.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM! NOW WHERE IS HE?" I yelled again, and I felt a smirk appear on my face. "If you won't tell me where he is, then I guess I'll have to feed you to the children."

It's wierd... Ever since I woke up in the Ghost Zone, I couldn't help calling the plants my children.

"Titans Go!" The one dressed like a stoplight yelled.

I used my vines to grab the one giving the orders, and hold him in the air.

"Robin!" One of them yelled.

She formed green orbs around her hands, and she used them to cut my vines. I looked at her with rage, and I called my children after her. I focused on the four below me, and I continued to smirk at them. I sent more vines their way.

**Wow Sam is MAD! Titans could be in trouble! I said to prepare, but they didn't listen. Haha. I'm going to see a movie so ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have 3 reviews so far, come on people! At least tell me what you think! I think I'm doing good with this. Please, I'm begging you here! Please Review!**

Teen Titans' POV

They all made it to the pizza place, and after a few minutes... A girl with a green outfit, but no shoes, vines wrapped around her body, also supporting her, complete green eyes, and deep mascara. Robin noticed her face was soon filled with rage at the sight of them. He made sure he was ready for whatever happens.

"WHERE IS HE?" She yelled.

The Titans were confused about who she was talking about.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE?" She yelled again.

"Who are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM! NOW WHERE IS HE?" She yelled once more, and Robin noticed a smirk on her face. "If you won't tell me where he is, then I guess I'll have to feed you to the children."

_'Children? What does she mean by children? And who is she talking about?' _The boy wonder thought quickly before yelling. "Titans Go!"

Soon Robin was grabbed by vines, and lifted him into the air. _'How? And what are these vines made out of? They're like steal cables, with_ sap.'**(A/N I had an urge to put that.)**Today was a question after a question in Robin's head.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

She used her starbolts to cut him out of the vines. Robin looked at the girl's eyes, and it was full of a huge amount of rage. Soon she sent more vines, but in Starfire's direction. She then looked at the others, and smirked. More vines were sent coming. They all did their best to cut any vines that managed to grab them. Robin went charging for the girl, but was stopped by overgrown venus flytraps. The flytraps came their way, and they managed to cut them all. They all noticed the buliding rage in the girl's eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY CHILDREN!" She yelled, and lunged for them. "I'M GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME! NOW WHERE IS HE?"

"Sam?" A voice yelled, and the girl stopped.

"Danny?" They all asked, even the girl.

Danny's POV

I managed to get to the city. Appearently I was a little slow because the Titans were facing a lot of... vines and yelling? _'Oh no! Could this be Undergrowth?' _I thought. I looked for Undergrowth, but I found a girl with a green outfit, no shoes, vines wrapped around her body, the vines also supporting her, complete green eyes, and deep mascara.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM! NOW WHERE IS HE? The girl yelled, and I noticed a smirk. "If you won't tell me where he is, then I guess I'll have to feed you to the children."

"Titans Go!" I heard Robin yell.

I watched the Titans fight, Robin was lifted into the air by vines. I saw Starfire use her blasts to cut them off of him, and vines sent her way. Also more vines were sent to the others, but they tried their best to cut them. I also saw Robin charge at the girl, but was stopped by flytraps. The flytraps charged for them, but were all cut. I saw the girl's eyes burning with rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY CHILDREN!" She yelled, and lunged for the Titans. "I'M GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME! NOW WHERE IS HE?"

_'I have got to stop being clueless.' _I thought. I knew that rage, and I knew that voice, but the only thing was that I was clueless. I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"Sam?" I yelled, and the girl stopped.

"Danny?" The Titans, and the girl asked.

I flew my way over to Sam.

"Danny! Wait she could hurt you! I told you to stay in the infirmary!" Robin warned, but I ignored him.

Sam lowered to me. "Sam? Is that really you?" I asked.

"Danny." She said before hugging me.

_'Yup, it's Sam.' _I thought, and hugged her back.

"How? How Sam?" I questioned.

"I woke up in the Ghost Zone. I went to Clockwork, and he told me when I was being controlled by Undergrowth, I given his power to me." Sam explained. "That power was sleeping inside me until I died."

"So... Undergrowth's power is what turned you into a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Appearently. Danny, I'm so sorry." She said.

Teen Titans' POV

The Titans watched the two talk to each other, but the only thing was that they were confused. They just fought this girl, and Danny is talking to her. The Titans were already confused to begin with, but this... this was ridiculous.

"Is everyone confused, or is it just me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know Beast Boy." Robin said, just staring at the two.

Robin was really confused. _'Does he know her?' _He thought. Robin finaly had the courage to walk up to the two, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh... Do you two know each other?" Robin asked them.

"Yeah, this is my friend Sam." Danny introduced the girl.

"I'm sorry about attacking you." Sam apologized.

Just then Danny fell to his knees on the ground, Robin and Sam rushed down to him.

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Titans! We need to get him back into the infirmary!" Robin ordered.

Sam used her vines to pick up, and carry him. She followed the Titans back to the tower.

**At least she's not mad anymore... But even though I love an angry Sam I had to get her calm. There are some episodes where she's mad, but funny. By the way... REVIEW PEOPLE I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank you for reviewing. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others. I still want you people to review the story. Thank you! Happy Thanksgiving!**

Sam's POV

I was in Titans Tower, pacing, for I was worried about Danny. Sure I'm glad to see him, but not in this condition he and I am in. I was so worried for him, I couldn't stop thinking about his injuries. I am so worried for him.

"Whoa! Calm down girl! You're going to make a trench in the floor!" The one known as Beast Boy told me.

I stopped to look at him. "I know, but I'm worried for him!" I yelled.

"That reminds me... How do you know him?" Robin walked up to me.

"I'm Danny's friend from Amity Park." I replied.

"Okay, also how do you control plants?" He questioned.

"While back, a ghost named-" I was cut off.

"Whoa! Hold up! Ghost?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ghosts can't be real." He said.

"I'm standing right here aren't I?" I smirked. "And Danny _is_ in your infirmary."

"Wait! You're a ghost!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, I'm a GHOST! Yes, I'm DEAD!" I yelled back.

All the Titans just stared at me, eyes wide. I noticed Cyborg went to open his mouth, but I stopped him with one of my vines.

"Just listen to my story or I'll feed you to my children!" I yelled, and they all nodded scared. "Okay. A ghost named, Undergrowth, came to our town because of out _'progress'._ He used his plants to take over the town. Since I'm a ultra recyclo-vegetarian, and I hate to see plants harmed. Undergrowth controlled me, and gave me his powers. When Danny defeated him, everything went back to normal." I said.

"Why do you call your plants your children?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because they are!" I yelled back at them.

"Wait, ultra recyclo-vegetarian?" CYborg asked.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face." Beast Boy answered, and I nodded.

"So... if everything went back to normal. Why didn't you?" Robin questioned.

"A few days ago, Danny was fighting a ghost named Skulker. I was alive at the time, standing by our best friend, Tucker, Danny's sister, Jazz, and his parents. SKulker knew he couldn't win, so he fired rockets at us, knowing Danny would rush to save us. When Danny got to us... it was to late. We were all gone."

"You said Danny's sister and parents. Why?" Robin questioned.

"I'm half ghost." A voice said.

"Danny!" I rushed to him. "You should be in the infirmary!"

"Girl's right man. You need to rest." Cyborg said as he walked up to us.

"I...I'm fine." Danny said.

"At least sit down." I said.

I guided Danny with my vines to the couch, and he sat down.

"You said you're a half ghost how is that possible?" Raven asked.

I looked at her, and I was wondering how long till she talked. _'I love her outfit though...' _I thought.

"My parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone. It didn't work, so I went inside and pushed the 'on' button. The damn thing should of been on the outside in my opinion." Danny laughed slightly. "I had ectoplasm fused with my DNA."

"That had got to hurt." Beast Boy said.

"It did." Danny said, and turned to me. "So Sam. You said because Undergrowth gave you his powers, and since you died... those powers awoken inside you, making you become a ghost?"

"That's what Clockwork said." I replied.

"Also how _did _you find Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"A _lot _of floating around." I answered.

Danny's POV

I enjoyed seeing Sam again, even if she is a ghost now. At least I'll know where to find her. The good moments ended because just then my ghost sense went off. _'Is my ghost sense going off just because Sam's here?' _I asked myself, but it couldn't be because soon the alarm went off. The Titans then rushed to the computer.

"Titans trouble!" Robin said. "Cyborg, can you watch Danny?"

"Don't worry I will." Cyborg replied.

"Sam, can you come with us?" Robin asked Sam.

"I will." She followed them after stopping by me. "Please stay, and get some rest."

I watched as Sam, and the Titans run out of the room. I looked at the floor. _'I hate not being able to help! At least they have Sam, but if anything more happens to her, the ghost who did it, and the Titans, mostly Robin, will here from me!' _I yelled in my head.

"It pains you not being able to help, doesn't it?" Cyborg asked me.

"Yes, it does." I said.

"It will be fine." Cyborg said. "Also at the pace you were healing in the infirmary, you should be ready by midnight."

"I guess." I returned my gaze to the floor.

Sam's POV

I knew the Titans would need me on this since Danny's ghost sense went off. When we reached the city, it was coverend in vines, and other plants. _'Oh no!' _I knew what happened here. _'But how are we going to defeat him if Danny's not here! This isn't good!' _I thought continuing to look at the vines covering the streets, and buildings.

"What happened here!" Beast Boy yelled looking at the city.

They all turned their gaze at me, and I put my hands up in defense.

"I didn't do it." I said.

"You do have the power over vines and plants." Robin stated.

"That maybe true, but I was at _your _Tower, and I was focused on Danny." I stated back.

"Still, you could of secretly covered the city in vines!" Robin yelled.

"I would never do something like this!" I yelled back at him.

I felt like sending my children after him .The Titans continued to look at me, and the city. Just then a laugh came out of nowhere, and vines shot up and wrapped around each other. The vines created... Undergrowth.

"Undergrowth." I said.

**OMG! It's Undergrowth! I know this is probably the same length as the other chapters, but its still a chapter. So please review, and again Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been at least three days since I've updated this story, so... on with the story. Also I will not give up on the story.**

**Last time:**

_I knew the Titans would need me on this since Danny's ghost sense went off. When we reached the city, it was covered in vines, and other plants. **'Oh**** no!'** I knew what happened here. **'But how are we going to defeat him if Danny's not here! This isn't good!' **I thought continuing to look at the vines covering the streets, and buildings._

_"What happened here!" Beast Boy yelled looking at the city._

_They all turned their gaze at me, and I put my hands up in defense._

_"I didn't do it." I said._

_"You do have the power over vines and plants." Robin stated._

_"That maybe true, but I was at **your** Tower, and I was focused on Danny." I stated back._

_"Still, you could of secretly covered the city in vines!" Robin yelled._

_"I would never do something like this!" I yelled back at him._

_I felt like sending my children after him. The Titans continued to lookk at me, and the city. Just then a laugh came out of nowhere, and vines shot up and wrapped around each other. The vines created... Undergrowth._

_"Undergrowth." I said._

Titans' POV

The Titans and Sam watched as vines created a huge plant monster. Robin saw the recognition upon Sam's face.

"Undergrowth." Sam said.

The Titans continued to look up at Undergrowth, who smirked when he saw them.

"I have heard of you, yes. You are the Teen Titans, and it seems you have paired up with my daughter." Undergrowth said as he smiled.

They all shot a look at Sam, who was glaring straight up at Undergrowth.

"You're _not _my father! You controlled me!" Sam yelled.

"At the time I could not ask for a better daughter." Undergrowth said, and Sam snapped and sent vines his way.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

The Titans soon lunged for the overgrown weed. Raven used her magic to cut through the vines that were attempting to grab her. Starfire did the same, as well as all of them. Robin landed next to Sam; even though he still wasn't sure about her.

"Ideas on how to stop him?" Robin asked.

"The last time Undergrowth was defeated was because of Danny's ice powers." Sam replied.

"Great." Robin muttered.

Vines and giant flytraps lunged for the two, and they dodged them.

Danny's POV

I got off the couch, and looked out the window at the city. My eyes widen in horror at the sight of it. The city, from what I could tell was covered in plants, and vines. _'Undergrowth.' _Was the first thought that came to my mind. I could tell I was almost done healing, but not enought where Cyborg would stop watching me. Even though I could just phase out of here and fly to the city. I just stood there watching in horror that I couldn't do anything.

Sam's POV

We fought against Undergrowth, all of our attacks failing because he could regenerate himself. _'If only Danny could help us.' _I thought as I sent more vines to Undergrowth.

"Why don't you rejoin the family, daughter?" Undergrowth asked me.

"Because," I smirked. "You're a terrible father."

Undergrowth hissed angrily at me, and sent spikes at me; I ran to the Titans.

"No one can stop the growth!" Undergrowth yelled.

The Titans and I looked up Undergrowth as he sent more vines, and flytraps at us. We were about to dodge them, but they were stopped in ice. _'Danny' _Was the first thing that came into my mind. The Titans were confused just as I was. We looked up and a person was floating there, it was...

"Dani!" I yelled.

"I thought Danny was at the Tower with Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"No, Dani with and 'i'. She's Danny's cousin." I responded.

Dani floated down to us, and smiled at the Titans. Appearently since she froze the vines she got her ice powers. When she looked at me her eyes widen.

"Sam?" Dani asked.

"Hi, Danielle." I replied.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you. I heard about the accident." She said.

"You're Danny's cousin?" Robin questioned.

"Yup, Danielle Phantom, but I prefer Dani." She introduced. "You're the Titans."

"Yeah, they are. Now can we focus on Undergrowth?" I said, it was more of a statement. "Dani, use your ice powers to freeze Undergrowth's roots. I remember Danny did that last time."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Dani went intangible, and flew into the ground.

"Guys, when Dani weakens Undergrowth continue to attack him." I ordered.

They nodded, and charged.

Dani's POV

I didn't expect to see Sam the way see was. I didn't expect her to _even_ become a ghost! Sam told me to freeze Undergrowth's roots, so I turned intangible, and dived into the ground underneath him. I started using my powers to freeze the roots. I could hear Undergrowth's cries as I froze his roots.

"No! I _will_ not loose again! I _will_ make sure my offspring inherit the Earth!" Undergrowth yelled.

I returned to the surface, and faced a now shorter Undergrowth. I smirked.

"Has anyone told you, you are a _terrible_ father?" I said, it pissed him off. "Appearently someone has."

I then froze him completely, and Sam, the Titans, and moi combined our attacks. Undergrowth was soon completely defeated, and the vines covering the city withered.

Danny's POV

I continued to look out at the city, but my eyes widen when I saw a huge explosion. _'Is that good or bad?' _I asked myself. Appearently it was good because I saw the vines, and plants withered after the explosion. After a few minutes, the doors slid open, and I was embraced in a light hug. I then noticed who was hugging me.

"Danielle?" I asked, and looked at her.

"What's up cuz'?" She asked, and smiled.

"I'm going to take a guess here, and say you got your ice powers?" I questioned.

"Yup, Frostbite trained me." She responded.

"Danny, if it wasn't for your cousin, we wouldn't have defeated Undergrowth." Robin said.

"I bet. Undergrowth was hard to fight until I got my ice powers." I stated.

Sam then walked over to me. "Are you okay now?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off, so did Danielle's. We looked around the room, and the Titans were looking at us confused. I saw a bright light, and when it cleared Clockwork floated there.

"Clockwork?" I questioned.

**I felt like putting a cliffie, I was bored. This chapter is now done, and what do you think of Dani comeing to the rescue? Reveiw please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This has been going well... I guess... Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Danny's POV

"Clockwork?" I questioned.

Clockwork smiled at me, then at everyone else. "I thought I come to check on you in person, Daniel." He said.

"Thanks, Clockwork." I said. "Wait, are you going to tell me that this was your fun, and everyone is okay?"

"No, I'm sorry Daniel." He responded. "This was a brief meeting, but now I must return."

Clockwork opened a portal back to his tower, and walked inside. I turned my gaze to the floor. Sam and Dani then sat by me, but then Sam stood up.

Sam's POV

Poor Danny, but... Now where will he go? I thought for a moment, then stood up and looked at the Titans.

"Is it okay, if the three of us stay here?" I asked them.

Danny looked at me in shock, and surprised. The Titans didn't hesitate to think.

"We don't mind. You helped us save the city." Robin said. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you." I said.

After a while Beast Boy and Cyborg was losing a video game to Danny and Dani. They laughed the entire time, while the other two was complaining and yelling. Robin was watching them with a smile on his face, it was obvious he was holding back a laugh. Starfire was playing with a silk worm, known as Silkie. Raven and I was talking about the different books we have read. It was an interesting time.

Dani fell asleep, while Beast Boy and Cy was trying to gang up on Danny. The two lost again, and Danny stood up. I watched as he walked to the room he was given. I walked up to his door, and he opened it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting ready to play Doomed." Danny said.

"I'll join you." I said and smiled.

"I found out Beast Boy and Cyborg just got the game."

I recognized that look. That was Danny's I'm-going-to-mess-with-certain-people look. I found myself smiling evily, and walked to my room. I grabbed my laptop, and reentered the main room. I set my laptop on the table, and logged onto Doomed. I heard Beast Boy and Cy talking to each other.

"I'm telling you! There is one really strong character in the game!" Beast Boy said.

"Fine, I'll help you." Cy gave in.

_'This will be fun.'_ I thought and logged on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos logged on<strong>_

_**Ghost Boy logged on**_

_**Ghost Boy: Hey**_

_**Chaos: Hey they just signed in**_

_**Ghost Boy: Okay, come on... wait... try and phase into the game  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I noticed Cy and Beast Boy wasn't looking, or didn't even notice I was in the room with them. They were to focused on getting to the thirteenth level to get Danny. I then phased into my game. My normal outfit was then changed to pretty much the samething as me, vines wrapped around my body. I made my way to Danny at the thirteenth level, and waited for the two.<p>

Cyborg and Beast Boy's POV

The two finaly made it to the thirteenth level. Cyborg saw the person they were after, but also noticed another with him. He leaned over to Beast Boy.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked.

"No, but focus on the one with white hair." Beast Boy replied.

After ten minutes Cyborg and Beast Boy were defeated, and whining at each other. They didn't realise that Sam was behind them, so when they saw her they both yelped. She laughed.

"Got your butts kicked by Chaos and Ghost Boy did you?" She smiled a evil smile.

"You know them!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I am them." Sam said, and continued to smirk. "Well... I'm Chaos."

"WHAT?" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled.

Sam was busted out laughing at the two, and that's when Danny came in smirking.

"That was fun." He said.

"You! You're Ghost Boy?" Beast Boy pointed to Danny, yelling.

Sam and Danny started to laugh at the two.

"Dude, that is so unfair!" He whined.

Danny's POV

Sam and I laughed at the two staring at us, mouths wide open. Their faces were just priceless. I couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Yeah. I played Doomed for a long time." I said.

Cy and Beast Boy started bawling, and many other stuff that was both funny and hilarious. Just then Robin, Star, and Raven walked into the room. Raven noticed the two, and rasied an eyebrow.

"What happened to them?" She asked, there was slight amusement in her voice.

"They got their butts kicked by Sam and I." I replied back. "They tried to gang up on me, and Sam helped out."

"What game were you four playing?" Robin questioned.

"Doomed." They all said.

"Wait, you two play Doomed?" He asked.

"Yeah, but... Sam and I are unstoppable." I smirked.

"Are you two-"

"Ghost Boy and Chaos? Yeah." Robin's jaw dropped.

Sam and I started to bust up laughing again. I continued to laugh when I looked back at Cyborg and Beast Boy. After a while, it calmed down. Robin was watching TV, Beast Boy and Cy were in there room, still upset about the game, Raven and Sam was reading, Starfire was creating something in the kitchen, and I was just sitting back and watching everyone. Raven soon leaned over to me.

"You think you can do whatever you did to Cyborg and Beast Boy more often?" She asked me.

"Enjoying the silence?" I asked, and smirked.

"Very. I can never get quiet anymore with those two."

Beast Boy's POV

_'How! That was so unfair! Sam and Danny destroyed us!' _I had my face planted on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Danny and Sam beating us.

Cyborg's POV

_'BB was right, that was unfair! How is he that strong in the game anyway?'_ I was staring into one of my computers, not making a single moment.

Both's POV

**"IT'S NOT FAIR!"** Both of them yelled.

**I'm making a story to follow this... I couldn't think of anything for this chapter to make it a longer story so I'm making another story to follow. Don't think this is over, because its far from over.**


End file.
